The Protector
by Japanese Lordess
Summary: After thinking Ash realizes he has never really gotten into BIG trouble, then he remembers a childhood friend that disappeared...could she still be helping him....


The Protector...   
Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Pokemon, some rich dude in Japan does. But hey, maybe one day I can buy the rights too it (^_~) NOT LIKELY.  
  
Note: See I got a few ideas for this fic while watching Lord Of The Rings (FYI: Frodo is HOT). So here it goes....  
Ages: Ash: 14 Misty: 14 Brock: 19  
  
The past few nights had been sleepless for Ash. He'd lay awake until dawn just thinking, just wondering. Thoughts of his past, and his future flashed through his head. These sleepless nights also caused him the loss of 1 or 2 battles, luckily none gym battles.   
Misty had also noticed these changes, once she even tried to talk about it...Ash denied everything of course. Brock figured it was just a part of growing up and left it at that, all though deep in his heart he knew something was wrong. This night, as many others was another sleepless night. As Ash lay there, under the starry night sky, memories of his childhood flashed through his head. But it seemed every time Ash was in a dilemma of some kind, before he could do anything about it, it would disappear...as if someone was protecting him. Finally Ash was getting tired, and he drifted to sleep, but that didn't end his thinking, or his dreaming.   
Mist surrounded him as he entered the black rusty gates. Shadows would appear and disappear as fast as light. He hears a loud noise from behind, he turns... there, behind him was a young girl fighting a large gruesome creature. With one slash of her glowing sword, the creature falls to the ground...dead.  
"Who...who are you?", asked Ash timidly.  
"I shall always protect you", whispered the girl... as she disappeared into thin air.  
Ash suddenly awakes, realizing it was all a dream. The sun beams down on his face. Misty and Brock lay sleeping quietly in there sleeping bags.   
"Wow, that was one freaky dream...", said Ash as he rubbed his head. Brock began to stir from his sleep.  
"Hey Ash, get any sleep?", yawned Brock.  
"A little...but I had the weirdest dream...", said Ash.  
'Oh, what was it about...?", asked Brock now eager to hear Ash's dream.  
"In short...I went through these gates, heard a noise and turned... and there was this girl fighting some creature, she killed it, and when I asked what her name was she said... I shall always protect you, then vanished", said Ash. "I didn't get a good look at her face but...she did look familiar...".  
"Seems like your mind went into overload dude", said Brock as he began making breakfast.  
"Yeah guess so...but wanna know the weird thing...", asked Ash.  
"What?", asked Brock.  
"Well every time something bad happens I always pull through... even though it would usually be totally impossible, I still pull through... like when I was 5, me and my best friend Casey were messing about by Bluebell cliff, we were wrestling and I rolled off the cliff... fell 100 feet, and ended up with a shape rock through my back... doctors said it was over...but when my mom came the next day to tell me I was a gonner, she asked the doctors to show her the hole in me back, they turned me over and...it was gone... no one could explain it and 1 of the doctors even said I probably had powers... but the truth is someone saw a young girl in my room that night, and when they came to see who it was, she was gone... maybe that...", Ash was cut off by Brock.  
"Maybe that was the girl in your dream?", finished Brock, "Ash, I'm up for the supernatural as much as you dude, maybe the girl in your room was a nurse But I can assure, that wasn't the same girl as in your dream, ".  
'You never know", came a voice from behind, it was Misty.  
"Oh your up?", said Brock.  
'yeah, you sound mad at me?", said Misty.  
"Yeah because once again you side with Ash, when he's wrong", said Brock as he poured soup into each of their bowls.  
"Nu uh, only when he's right", said Misty.  
'Oh come on guys, don't be so naive", sighed Brock.  
"Can we change the subject now PLEASE", yelled Ash.  
"Sure, whatever", said Misty as she sipped her soup. After breakfast they continued on their journey. During the walk Ash began to think again.   
'Maybe Brocks right", he thought to him self, "...or maybe not...".  
"Brock if that was just a nurse in my room how come every time I get into trouble, then get out WAY the easily, someone around me sees a young girl somewhere around me?", asked Ash.  
"Listen Ash just because you impress the ladies easily is no reason to think your being protected", shouted Brock.  
"Why can't you just take any of this into consideration?", Ash yelled Back.  
"Because its a load of crud, your imagination is getting the best of you Ash", Brock yelled even louder.  
"NO its Not Brock, something is going on here", shouted Ash.  
"The only thinks that's GOING ON here is me GOING ON to the next town without you...see you there", shouted Brock as he walked ahead of Ash and Misty.  
"Grr he makes me so angry", snarled Ash. "Misty, Brocks obviously gonna get there before me, so you go with him", sighed Ash.  
"NO, I believe you Ash, so I'm gonna stay with you", smiled Misty.  
"Thanks, your a real friend Mist", Ash Smiled back. They set up camp around 8, an Misty decided to once again attempt to talk to him.  
"Ash... why have you been so down lately, you never get any sleep, and your losing most of your battles Ash...please tell what's going on?', asked Misty.  
"Truthily I'm not sure... I have been thinking about my life a lot and it just seems weird that when bad stuff happens it never actually turns really bad...I sorta feel...alone", sighed Ash.   
"Alone?", asked Misty.  
'yeah, it used to be that I could lay down an fall asleep easy, now every time I lay down I feel alone...", said Ash.  
" but me and Brock are always less then 2 foot away, well I am anyway", said Misty.  
'That's what's so weird about it", sighed Ash.  
"Think maybe you need to spend time with your mom", asked Misty.  
'No, I thought about that but no... I have come this far without her being by my side", said Ash. "But when I had that dream the loneliness went away, and when I standing by yo...never mind", said Ash realizing his mistake, "I'm going to try to sleep now".  
"Standing by who Ash", asked misty  
"No one, lets get some sleep", said Ash as he crawled into his sleeping bag.  
"Hang on, if you have some angel watching and helping you, then why should you feel alone...", asked Misty as she got into her sleeping bag also.  
'That's another thing I can't understand", Ash said as he tried to sleep.  
"Ash... do you feel alone right now", asked Misty.  
"yeah...", said Ash with a heavy sigh.  
"can I help in anyway?", asked misty  
"I don't think so..." Ash said as he sat up.  
"here I have a Plan", said Misty, she moved her sleeping bag right next to Ash so that there was no space between their sleeping bags. "feel better?", smiled Misty  
"Yeah", laughed Ash. For once Ash was able to fall straight to sleep, but the dream began again.  
he was walking through the forest, and it was getting dark. noises of beasts all around him. he span around looking for the source of the sound...to the left...nothing, to the right... a young girl, her short orange hair blew in the wind, her deep blue eyes shined in the moonlight...  
"I'll protect you always Ash...", whispered the young girl. her vopice drifted with the wind. Just before she disappeared A lightning bolt in the distance reviled the young girl as...  
"Misty!!!", gasped Ash. he quickly woke up so did Misty.  
"What's wrong Ash, I heard you call my name?", asked misty worriedly.  
'The girl... the one who she was protecting me... it... it was you misty", explained Ash.  
"Me...I'm the one protecting you... but I didn't even know you when you were 5 Ash", gasped misty.  
"I know but it was defiantly you Misty", said Ash.  
"can we talk about this in the morning, i am really tired, Ash, good night", yawned Misty as she fell asleep, Ash also fell asleep. And dreamed once again.  
He walk along a lonely road, wind blowing through his hair. A lightning bolt flashes from the sky he is too afraid to move. Just as it is about to hit him, someone or something knocks him out the way. When its over he looks around...there lay a young girl, where he was standing just moments before.  
"Misty...", asked Ash, he turned the girl over to revile, someone else, not misty this time a young girl he remembered from his childhood, he remembered her telling him her name was Ibella, when he felt lonely and sad al of a sudden she'd always appear, usually from no where. She must have been 3-4 years older then Ash. No one else knew of her except him, one day she disappeared, just before he turned 10 he decided it was stupid of him to have an imaginary friend... even though she was never imaginary he made himself believe she was...   
'But you never stopped helping", sighed Ash. Ibella had short blue hair, that curved to her face, blue eyes, exactly the same as he last saw her.  
"I'll never stop protecting you", she whispered, "even if you don't believe in me anymore Ash".  
"I...I believe in you Ibella, I stopped I just... wanted to grow up to soon", said Ash.  
Ibella smiled. "How come earlier you looked like Misty.  
"Its seemed as if I couldn't get you to talk to me if I were my self, so I transformed into something you love... an obviously it worked", smiled Ibella.  
"Why were you trying to contact me", asked Ash.  
"Because I wanted you to know I am still here for you and I didn't want to leave Ash, I had to", sighed Ibella.  
"Why?".  
"Ash, you always used to tell your parents and everyone else about me, and some people began to think you had a problem Ash. So I left, and you stopped telling people about me and then no one wanted to send you to a shrink, I did it so you wouldn't be classed as different Ash, but I never truly left you, you just can't see me any more, except in your dreams", smiled Ibella. "I'll always be here, after all I'm your guardian, The only person you can tell about me to is Misty".  
"Why just Misty?"  
'Because she's the only one who truly believes you have some force protecting you", said Ibella, "I have to go now Ash, I look after other young children now, and I promised Timmy I'd play video games with him, but remember Ash, I am still your guardian", Ibella blew a kiss as she disappeared once again, Ash awoke to Misty shaking him.  
"Ash, come on we need to get the Young Town by tonight", said misty.  
"Huh, oh yeah", Ash said he awoke with a bounce. As they walked along the road, Ash decided to tell Misty.  
"Misty, you were right, your not the one protecting me, if i tell you something, promise not to send me to a shrink?", asked Ash timidly. Misty laughed.  
"Promise".  
"Well remember I told you about the cliff thing?", said Ash  
"Yeah"  
'That girl that appeared in my room that night was...Ibella...", sighed Ash  
"Ibella?"  
"My guardian, she has been protecting me since then, she used to appear when I was scared, lonely or sad, and we would play games and stuff, no one else knew or saw her. One day she left, and I got mad and started telling my self she was imaginary, fake, till finally that was what I believed. she came last night, and told me how she was trying to contact me, but because I didn't believe she couldn't.", said Ash.  
"A guardian... Ash why didn't you tell me", Misty said as she stopped walking.  
"Because I didn't want to think I was crazy misty", sighed Ash, Misty giggled.  
"Ash, you are crazy, but in a good way...is there anyway I could meet her...?", asked Misty. Ash laughed.  
"I don't think so, I'm too old to be able to see her anymore", said Ash.  
"So, she's not your guardian anymore?", asked Misty.  
"She is, and always will be", said Ash, all of a sudden he felt a cool breeze blow past him and knew she was there.  
"Kool", said Misty as they walked on.  
  
The End....  
So, what did ya think? Write everything in reviews, and thanx for reading (^_^). 


End file.
